Hangovers, Ice cream and pigeons oh my!
by BlueRubys
Summary: Puck and Mike are hungover. Mike's sleeping, Puck wants to wake him up with some fun. Friendship. Set M for some baby swear words.


**A.N **

**Okay. This is my first story, go gentle. Also this isn't mine, this story is based on this youtube video**

** watch?v=iXp2ruZoxK8**

**I just thought it'd be fun to put it in the glee universe  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I own nothing in my life. **

**ENJOY!**

I was on Mike's little brothers bunk beds.

I was on top bunk Mike was on bottom bunk.

Mikes bed was broken *insert dirty joke here* and his little brothers were away.

I woke up with a small moan. Me, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Matt had gone out last night and stayed out till 5:30.

We had stumbled into Lima and Mike and I decided to _OMG SLEEPOVA_.

I groaned as I sat up a little and looked down at myself. I was shirtless and in a borrowed pair of Mike pj bottoms.

I checked my phone. **10:00 AM. **I smirked.

Mike and I are the worst people to wake up in the morning.

But I'm already woken up.. And I'm bored.

Hangover or no hangover, I'm doing this.

I leant over my bed to see Mike all tucked up.

I smirked and snuggled into my blankets and closed my tire eyes. "Hey Mike. Mike." My clear as a bird voice went through the room.

Mike ignored me. "Mike," I said again.

Mike rubbed the side of his head, "what?"

I paused. "Do you ever get homesick?" I asked.

Mike didn't answer.

"Do you?" I asked.

"What?" Mike snapped.

"Do you ever get homesick?" Mike spoke at the same time as me, "please let me sleep," Mike begged, "please, it's just like, 10 o'clock, please just let me sleep..." Mike trailed off.

I gave him a couple of minutes. He had his pillow over his head.

"Do you ever feel like, yanno your parents are missing you and stuff?" I asked. My voice still clear and loud.

Mike ignored me.

"hey Mike-" I sang.

Mike interuppted me. "PUCK! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" He roared.

"_GOD_ Mr grouchy pants." I said.

I waited a couple of minutes. Mike was splayed out face first on his bed.

"Do you think pigeons have feeling?" I asked.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to shut the hell up," Mike muttered, eyes still closed.

I waited for a couple of seconds.

"Like I mean-"

"Oh for fuck..." Mike interupted me and sprang out of bed.

TWACK

BANG

SLAP

CRUNCH

Mike smacked me with his pillow seven times.

I covered myself with my blanket and rolled myself into a ball.

He got back into bed.

I waited a couple seconds.

"Wow asshole!" I shouted.

I waited a couple of minutes. Mike had his back to the room.

'WHEN I SAY WEAKASS YOU SAY BITCH" I said in a military like voice. "Weakass" I waited for Mike. He didn't reply "...BITCH!" I finished.

A couple of minutes later, "alright" "alright" we were both talking over one another.

Mike was face first on his bed again with his arm under his pillow, maybe he was holding a knife that he was going to hack me to death with.

"Okay it's over" I said. "Stop," Mike said at the same time.

"Okay I'm gonna stop" I said, "okay right now" Mike said.

"Okay right after this," I said. I sniffed loudly, "after that," I said quickly.

'AWGUFU' I made a hideous gagging sound in my throat.

"Okay I swear to God. Last time," I said. "Ever." I said loudly.

A couple of minutes later, Mike had his back to the room again.

I leant right over so my upper body was dangling in his bunk.

"When I say weakass you say bitch!" I said in my army voice.

"Weakass!"

I waited for Mike again.

"...Bitch!"

"Weakass-"

Mike lunged up and tried to haul himself up off his bed with his arm to attack me.

I rolled away.

I moved around on the bed, making the springs in the bed screech.

"I can't get COMFORTABLE." I complained.

"This is RIDICULOUS!" I said kicking my legs in the air.

"You are the worst friend ever" Mike mumbled,

I rolled over.

"Dude high school is like-"

Mike cut me off.

"If you don't stop talking I will kill you!" Mike shouted.

I tried to get my foot to my chin.

"I will like rip your fucking throat out. Just shut the fuck up."

A couple of minutes later, Mike had his back to the room and I was lying on my back.

_I believe I can fly. _I sang.

"Please stop," Mike begged.

_I believe I can touch the sky_ I whisper-sang.

Mike shifted underneath me.

_I dream about it every night and day _I sang, getting louder.

_I SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY! _I scream-sang.

Mike hauled his legs up and started kicked at my mattress. My mattress moved and his feet went up into my back making me bend in the air.

"Dammit!" Mike yelled.

"An earthquake struck Lima Ohio today." I said in a bad news caster impression.

Mike moved around to his front again.

"Soprano."

_I SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY! _I sang in a high pitched voice.

"_Please _stoooop" Mike begged from underneath me.

"Baratone," I said in a hill billy accent.

"PUCK!" Mike roared.

_I spread my wings and-_

"SHUT UP!" Mike shouted

_Fly awayyyy _I finished, singing in a hill billy accent.

"I will kill you. I'm gonna kill you" Mike weeped.

I waited a beat.

"You're gonna _whaaaat_?" I asked loudly.

"Am I gonna have to report you to the authorities?" I asked rolling over.

Mike jumped up onto my bed and started hitting me.

He jumped down and my blanket fell of.

We were both lying on our fronts in our respective beds.

I put my arm down and snapped my fingers in Mike's ear.

I snatched my arm quickly back.

I did it again two times.

I scrunched up into a ball at the top of the bed, hesitating to click my fingers.

Mike moved his head back and watched me.

A couple of minutes later, I was on my side and scrunched into a ball. Mike was on his side lying long.

"I'm hungry!" I whined loudly. "Can we go get breakfast somewhere?" I asked.

Mike rolled over slightly and dangled his arm over the edge of the bed.

"Dude!" I said excitedly. "Because our parents aren't here, my moms not here, we could totally have ice cream for breakfast!"

I waited for Mike to reply.

He didn't.

I kept talking, "I can't wait I'm gonna put hot fudge on mine and-"

Mike stood up, I leant back in to the wall behind me, "oh God.." I muttered.

Mike dragged me off the bed.

I fell from the top bunk.

Mike stood over me and then went back into his bed with his back to me.

"Owwww!" I said.

Fuck that hurt.

I winced with my bare back on the ground.

"Hey Mike!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Can I have a pillow?" I asked, "it's uncomfortable on the floor,"

Mike got up and smacked me with his pillow 5 times then dragged my mattress off the bed so it fell on top of me.

"OWW!" I yelled.

Mike walked out and slammed the door to the room.

I chuckled and got into his bed.

I lay on my back and put my arms behind my head. 'Time for some ice cream.' I smirked.


End file.
